


In a rut

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Changmin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Homin - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Omega Verse, alpha!Kris, omega!Tao, omega!Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Changmin finds himself in an omega house, looking for a companion.





	In a rut

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote before I finish any of my longer fics.

The last time Changmin had to look for someone to spend a rut with was three years ago, so it’s natural for him to be slightly anxious and hesitant. He was so sure he won’t ever have to do it again, but that was before Victoria cheated on him. So he is back to square one, slightly more bruised and much more cautious. It’s been months now, he is no longer depressed, just angry and bitter that he wasn’t enough. He doesn’t even know why, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Victoria made her choice, even though she did beg him to forgive her after he found her in bed with another alpha. There are no second chances with Changmin, at least not the way she wanted it.  
He finds himself in the omega house, because it’s convenient and safe. It’s not the cheapest option, but at least he doesn’t have to seduce anyone, pretend to be interested in something more than a quick tumble in the hay. Or maybe not so quick, since ruts can last anywhere from three to five days, but the principle stays the same.  
The omega house he chose is not upscale enough to have a long waiting list, but it’s fancy enough to carry out a thorough background check, which he is fine with, there isn’t anything he wants to hide, his life is pretty boring, just the way he likes it. When he gets there, he is greeted by a rather pleasant sight of an exotic-looking omega doing yoga in the garden. He is a pretty little thing, skin quite dark and lips naturally curling into a kittenish smile. Still young, but maybe a bit too old to still be at the omega house. Usually, people leave before they turn twenty, and the omega seems to be around twenty-two, maybe older if he has good genes.  
“Welcome to the Nabi Parlor, is there anything I can help you with?”  
“Hi...” Changmin quickly looks at the name tag, “Yunho. My name is Changmin, and I’m looking for someone to spend a rut with.”  
Before Yunho can reply, the door jingles and another alpha walks in. He is tall, even taller than Changmin but younger, so he bows slightly and takes a seat to wait for his turn.  
“Alright, let me ask you a few general questions before I will show you some options. When is your rut?”  
“In three days. I already went to the doctor recommended on your website, here are the results.”  
Yunho sends him a bright smile, and Changmin feels something stir in his stomach.   
“Alright, let me check then. In the meantime, please read the rules of our house.”  
While Yunho looks through the papers, Changmin catches a whiff of his scent. Slightly spicier than he is used to, just a hint of something fruity, but still undeniably omega. He expected a beta, but now that he looks closely, he can see the softness around Yunho’s hips, the slight swell of his breasts that’s characteristic of male omegas. It doesn’t take him long to guess why the omega is working at the front desk, he has to be a bit older than Changmin, and he is twenty eight.  
He takes a quick look at the rules, already knowing what he is going to find there. No abuse and coercion, and other similar things, which are basic human decency, yet some people need to be reminded about them.  
“Everything looks good. So tell me, who are you looking for?”  
Yunho’s smile is awfully bright for someone who must have been rejected so many times, that he’s been reduced to a role of a glorified receptionist, but it looks genuine.  
“That boy over there, how old is he?”  
“He is going to turn twenty three soon. His name is Tao, and he is Chinese.”  
“Why is he still there?” he asks, but the real question is _What’s wrong with him?_  
“He moved here from China, it’s a little different there. Most alphas find him unapproachable, but I can assure you that it’s just his face, his personality is very sweet and caring. He also does martial arts, and not many alphas want their omega to be too strong, perhaps even stronger than them.”  
“He is very beautiful.”  
“He is,” Yunho readily agrees, and Changmin can tell he is fond of the younger omega. “I wish more people would see it, he deserves a good alpha. Is he the one you want?”  
Someone’s breath hitches, and it takes Changmin a second to realize that the sound came from the other alpha. He turns around and finds him watching Tao intently, admiration obvious in his eyes.  
“No, I’m sure I’m not the only person who can see how much he is worth. Why are you here?”  
The smile disappears from Yunho’s face for a second, but it quickly comes back – this time forced and hollow.  
“I was too strong-willed when I was younger. Stubborn and picky, if you will. Then I got too old, I’m thirty.”  
“I see...”  
“Please take a look at the available omegas, are you...”  
“I want you.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I want you, for the whole week.”  
“Al… alright, let me calculate the price.”  
He books a week, because he wants to be able to enjoy Yunho’s body outside of a rut. It’s going to be worth the price. And, if Yunho’s flushed face is any indication, it’s going to be good for the neglected omega as well.  
He stays for a bit longer after paperwork is done, just to see if he was right. The other alpha, Wu Yifan as he learns, doesn’t let Yunho finish, before almost shouting that he wants Tao. It’s quite cute, the enthusiasm, the longing.

Changmin rarely ever remembers his ruts, but if he is hurting all over, then he knows it was a good one. Yunho is asleep, body relaxed despite the numerous bruises covering his body. They’re dirty, covered in dried up semen and other bodily fluids, but somehow Yunho still manages to look beautiful like that. Changmin lets him rest before they try to repeat the magic, this time with full awareness.  
He cooks elaborate breakfast, trying to shake off the lingering attachment, the result of a high that always comes with a rut. It’s still there, when the omega wakes up. And two days later, when they finally say their goodbyes. It happens, Changmin is more emotional than he lets on, and it doesn’t help that it’s impossible to fuck all the time once the rut is finished. They had plenty of time to talk, and Yunho is too charming for his own good. It’s ridiculous that no one snatched him before.  
He spends two weeks working on a new project, spending long hours at the office and not thinking about anything else. Once he gets home, though, things get slightly more difficult, he can’t stop thinking about Yunho’s scent and his cute face. He washed the sheets multiple times, but he can still smell the omega.  
He even goes to a club, hits on young, impressionable omegas who are willing to go home with him and do just about anything he desires. But it doesn’t feel right, so he leaves them where he found them, hurt and confused. They will find someone else.  
It takes him another week to man up and realize there is nothing wrong with finding someone attractive and, maybe, falling in love again. He goes back to the Nabi Parlor, worried that Yunho isn’t going to be there anymore, because someone else finally saw his value and had the balls to go after him.  
He enters the omega house with a heart firmly lodged in his throat and almost weeps when Yunho’s smiling face greets him.  
“Welcome back, Changmin. Is everything alright?”  
“Yes. No. I want to ask you out, is there a form for that?”


End file.
